legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Asura (Soul Eater)
Asura= Asura is a True Villain from Soul Eater Universe,probably the most powerful demon that Maka and her friends ever faced,he thought to be dead/sealed away after Maka punch him in the face 100% then explode, But he was brought back by Zeus,told him to join forces to defeat their archenemies,Asura agrees and he wants vengeance on Maka. Although The Immortal Faction is not winning so far, Asura heard of Jim,Syndrome,and T-1000 betray Zeus to their "Robot Master", Asura help Jim and the other two for their plan of betrayal of The Immortal Faction to unknown Team led by Sigma himself. After their Ex team are gone for good, Asura and others wait for Sigma to show up and meet him. The large and in charge Maverick greets the four traitors of the Immortal Faction and recruits them into his organization. Main Allies: Rodrigo Borgia Main Enemies: Lord Death and Maka Albarn The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Asura is going to fight Maka for revenge,he's also helping his Master,Sigma and his team against Discord ,Dystopia League, and his old and new enemies,Knuckles and Bender's team. Asura is also Sigma's one of Main Members and one of his Main Allies. He joins T-1000 and Syndrome to find the Helper Squad and he finds the Dystopia League and is ready to fight Gravemind. He shows up and with Morality carries the three minions, it was revealed he was affected by the Flood as was Syndrome by Gravemind. But giving that he's a powerful demon the flood should have hardly if not any effect on him and he should be back to 100% soon. He then saw what happened between Knuckles and Sektor's fight, Asura took the nearly death Sektor back to Sigma's base. He ambushes Hunson and Discord and their teams and gets in a fight with them. Abadeer manages to beat down and rather hard. Asura faces his final battle with Maka, however he didn't know that Maka has a superhuman strength, Asura fought her good but Maka defeats him, Asura then explode million piece,killing him once and for all. TGTTA 2 Asura is recruited into The Author and his past villains league along with Sektor from Sigma's team. Asura will be partners with Rodrigo Borgia. Allies: The Sigma Organization, Rodrigo Borgia Enemies: Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, Lord Death, Knuckles,The P Team, The B Team,The V Crusade,The Alpha Team,The Dystopia League Voiced by: Chris Patton Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Xenophobes Category:Demon Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Non Humans Category:The Σ Organzation Category:Former members of The Immortal Faction Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Main Members of The Σ Organzation Category:Magic Users Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Complete Monsters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sibling Category:Son of Hero Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The Σ Organzation Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Sigma's Heralds Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:The P Team's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The V Crusader’s villains Category:Major Villains in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Major Villains Category:Villains in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters TheBrideKing is Neutral towards Category:Meister Category:Characters hated by daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:The Author and the League of Past Villains Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Cowards Category:Villains in TGTTA 2